Ravishing Dove
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: The lemon scene from Not Who You Thought. Jasper and Bella find a great way to make up, on Edward's piano.


**The lemon scene between Jasper in Bella from Not Who You Thought, Chapter 22. You might need to read the story, to understand, but maybe you won't. **

"Hello Jasper," I called out to him, getting his full attention. He looked up at me. His ocher eyes went pitch black, like onyx, with desire.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I made an ass out of myself. I never want to lose you. I'm so terribly sorry. I'm such a daft idiot. You're the best thing that could ever happen in my life. You're my life. I love you with every inch of my heart. Bella, I need you to survive. Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me. Thou art to me a delicious torment. I will survive that torment everyday if it means I get to keep you. I will go through all of hells fire just to protect you. I want you to be happy and free. I need you in my life Bella, I always will need you." Jasper finished his speech, his breathing was heavy. Jasper really loves me. It felt as if my steel heart became alive right then and there. I strutted over to him. Slowly, I pushed him so he was laying on the piano bench.

"Jasper, I love you. I always have loved you. I forever will love you. It hurt me so badly when you said you wanted nothing to do with me. I've never felt pain like I did then. I am willing to forgive you. Jasper, I love you so much. I cannot live without you." I straddled his lap. Jasper smiled enchantingly at me. He looked so ravishing. Just one taste. I pressed my lips to his. His mouth was the finest wine I had tasted. It has been so long without his kisses. I ferociously kissed him harder. Jasper growled deep inside his throat. His hands tangled themselves in my hair. A burning flame was spreading throughout my entire body. I knew it wasn't venom. Jasper's tongue ran over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I willingly gave it to him. Our tongues fought for dominance. I bit down hard on his lower lip, sucking fiercely. Jasper growled thunderously. I smirked. He likes it rough. I sucked hard on his lower lip, bruising the incredibly hard skin. I bit and sucked on his lip until it had gone numb from my venom. Jasper had laid there, taking it all. He is such a hero and solider.

I tore at his shirt, removing the damned cloth. His chest was amazing. Still the best sight in this whole damned world. I bent my head and sucked on his nipple. He moaned out of pure pleasure. That turned me on, more than I already was. I bit down lightly and that caused him to moan again. I growled deep in the back of my throat with desire. Jasper ripped my clothing from my body. He growled at me. I couldn't stand the suspense any longer. I ripped the rest of our clothes off, leaving us both naked. I pulled him up to meet me eye to eye, by his neck. "Fuck me." I demanded seductively. Jasper growled. He flipped us onto the actually piano.

"Your wish." Jasper said huskily. He spread my legs wide open to accommodate him. I could feel his tip at my entrance. The suspense and agony was just too much. I grabbed his hips and slammed his dick inside of me. Jasper was shocked by the unexpected move. It felt like nothing I have ever felt before. Having him inside of me made my mind go wild with lust. My breathing was erratic and hurried. I knew I would feel empty when he was out. Jasper pulled halfway out of me, just to slam back in. The friction on his balls hitting my pussy, sent me into overdrive. Snarls, growls, moans, and screams were emitting from my mouth. I gripped his shoulders tightly as he rammed himself inside of me. My eyes were clouded with inevitable lust. Jasper massaged my breasts as I thrust my hips to meet his. When his hand pinched my nipple, my moan was even louder. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him closer to me. Jasper's thrust were vigorous, making my world go round and round.

I could feel this building tension inside of me. It was like I was going to explode. My stomach clenched together as Jasper gave one last penetrating plunge. My world exploded into many wonderful and bright colors. My back arched and I held onto Jasper for dear life. My body shook with the force of my orgasm.

"Jasper!" His name rolled off my tongue like ice. My scream echoed inside of the room. Jasper gave one more thrust, and then I could feel him releasing inside of me. He released so much, that it spilled out of my and onto the piano.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted in ecstasy. He clutched onto my hips as he rode out his orgasm. Our breathing was heavy when he finished. He collapsed on top of me. I kissed his already bruised lips. "That was the best." He breathed out after I finished kissing him. He had sex hair. I probably did also. Jasper shifted a bit between my legs. I was aroused again. My nipples went hard as stones. Jasper smirked deviously. I moaned out in lust. He rolled his hips against mine. That felt so damn good. "You like that don't you?" He asked, smirking. I couldn't speak, but I could only let out another moan. Jasper smiled and rolled his hips harder into mine. His hand toyed with my nipple. I whimpered helplessly.

"I swear Jasper, if you don't fuck me again, there will be hell to pay." I said, frustrated at the foreplay. Jasper smiled. I could tell that he was rock hard. He pulled all the way out of me. He rose off the piano and headed for the door. Oh hell no! My clit twitched when he removed himself from me. Jasper pulled open the door. "Where the hell do you think your going?" I asked, sitting up on the piano. Jasper shrugged. He left the room silently. I groaned out of frustration. Racing out of the room, I found him in the bathroom. I could hear the shower running. I turned the knob on the door, but it was locked. "God dammit Jasper!" I shrieked in anger. I forcefully kicked the door in, making it shake on its hinges. Jasper's shadow was in the shower. I shut the door and walked over to the shower. God, he looks even more amazing when he is soaking wet. His abs glistened in the water. His hair was drenched. He had his head tilted upward, letting the water hit his face. The sight was so damn sexy. I slipped into the shower with him. I rubbed his back softly. Jasper let out a wicked moan.

His manhood was still very erected. I ran my fingers down his back, brushing lightly on his sides. Jasper growled deep from inside his chest. I seductively ran my hands down his back until they reached his butt. A sinister smile crossed my lips. I squeezed is butt hard. Jasper let out a moan so loud that it vibrated off the shower walls. I was dripping wet, not just from the water either. I played with his ass cheeks for awhile, slapping them and massaging, all the while Jasper was moaning and growling his head off. My hair stuck to my back as I pushed him away from the showerhead. Jasper's eyes were clouded with lust. I ran my hands down his chest, stopping once to play with his nipples. Jasper growled and pressed me tightly against the tile in the shower. I could hear it cracking from the pressure.

"Dammit Bella, your so damn sexy." Jasper whimpered, kissing my lips aggressively. Jasper, being rough, had to have been the hottest thing ever. His sweet tongue parted my lips and explored my mouth. Jasper bit down hard on my lip, making moan out violently. He lifted me up, and I naturally wrapped my legs around his waist. His cock slipped into my wet folds. I moaned out so loudly, I'm sure Victoria could hear it. I put my hands on his shoulders as his dick penetrated my hot core. Jasper was growling with lust the entire time. His hands kneaded my breasts as I pumped myself up and down on him. He pressed into me harder, my tight hole taking him in. I bit his lip as he thrust into me... then took himself out... only to thrust in even harder. I moaned helplessly as he spread , my legs wider, stretching my entrance for him. His pace quickened as I desperately clutched at his soaked hair. Jasper grunted and spilled his seed inside of me, my name leaving his lips in helpless ecstasy. His seed inside of me was more than I could handle, and I came with a piercing scream. Jasper held me while I shook violently, riding out my orgasm. Jasper and I ended up laying in the tub, letting the water drench us even more. His chest moved with his expeditious breathing. My breathing was no different.

"You're the best thing in my life." I murmured, laying my head on his chest. Jasper stroked my hair softly.

"We should get out of this bathtub before anything else happens." Jasper chuckled. He flipped off the water with his foot. Everything about Jasper makes me happy. The way he laughs makes me smile, the way he talks gives me butterflies, his gorgeous smile sends my heart into over drive. Jasper wrapped at fluffy white towel around me, and another towel around his waist. Jasper and I walked back to the piano room. His shirt, my underwear, and his boxers were the only articles of clothing that survived. I groaned. That dress was expensive! I pulled his shirt and my underwear on. He growled at me. I looked at him with a puzzled expression. What did I do? "You look amazing in my clothing." I smiled softly at him. He pulled on his boxers.

"Ready to face living hell?" I asked, extending my arm. Jasper laughed and hooked his elbow around mine.

"Ready." We walked silently down the stairs.


End file.
